Maniball
'''Maniball '''is a modern region of Greeceball that was historically strongly linked to the Greek War of Independence and the main contributor to this fighting that took place in that conflict. When independence was achieved, Maniball fell out with First Hellenic Republicball led by Ioannis Kapodistrias as this new republic wanted a Greeceball that was centralized and united whereas Maniball wanted to keep its autonomy from a centralized Greek government. The chaos that ensued saw fighting take place between government forces and the Chieftan warlords of Mani which resulted in Maniball being unified under the centralized government of Greeceball which transitioned into Kingdom of Greeceball. History Back in those days, Maniball (which was known as Beylikate of Maniball) was a subservient province to Ottomanball until it was influenced by a secret group known as the "Filiki Eteria" which preached about the idea of a Greeceball that was free and strong enough to resist Ottoman rule. Maniball then attempted a revolt known as the Orlov revolt where Greek (with the aid of some Russian Empireball officials and support) rose up in Maniball in 1770. This revolt later spread throughout Peloponneseball and Creteball but was then quashed by Ottomanball who punished the perpetrators severely. Maniball tried again to revolt against the Ottomans in 1821 which marked the start of Greek War of Independence. At first, the war was going pretty well as the local chieftains of Maniball were able to beat back the majority of Ottomanball advances. However, when Ottomanball called in the subservient puppet of Egypt Eyaletball, the Greek and Mani forces were beginning to fracture and divide. Worst still, the Cheiftans of Maniball fought amongst themselves due to historical rivalries between clans and territorial disputes. However, it was through the intervention of the Great powers of Russian Empireball, UKball, and Kingdom of Franceball that Greek independence was established and First Hellenic Republicball was born. However, Maniball found themselves in a peculiar situation as First Hellenic Republicball wished to create a centralized government whereas Maniball wanted to remain autonomous. Tensions steadily increased as First Hellenic Republicball began arresting the chieftains of Maniball who fought fiercely for Greek independence just years before. One of the chieftains arrested was a part of the Mavromichalis Clan who was very influential in Maniball. This arrest offended the Mavromichalis clan which led to one of them assassinating the governor of Greece, Ioannis Kapodistrias. Fighting soon took place in Maniball as First Hellenic Republicball wanted to take direct control over Maniball. This job was eventually transferred to Kingdom of Greeceball who was linked to Kingdom of Bavariaball due to the monarch coming from Bavaria. Kingdom of Bavariaball's troops managed to capitulate Maniball and the chieftains and gave the territory to Kingdom of Greeceball in 1834. Maniball remains as a province of Greeceball. Its legacy as a warrior Chieftain state that fought ferociously against Ottomanball remains the stuff of legend and envokes national pride to Greeks everywhere to this very day. Gallery Category:Greeceball Category:Wars involving Greeceball Category:Ottomanball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Greeceball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Mediterranean Sea